


O! He doth teach the torches to burn bright.

by PumpkinRiver



Series: Theatre AU [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinRiver/pseuds/PumpkinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theatre AU: Rehearsal and costume fittings are where the play really starts to take shape. Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/63701"> Oh trespass sweetly urg'd! Give me my sin again. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	O! He doth teach the torches to burn bright.

  
“Why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial Death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour?” 

Kris looked at the form beneath him, the giggling form beneath him. The look of despair vanished from his face and annoyance replaced it. 

“You’re supposed to be dead. Corpses don’t giggle!” 

Adam rolled onto his side, his laughter increasing. 

“Adam?” David’s voice called out from the auditorium.  
“I’m sorry he spat on me.” 

Kris moved away from the plinth that was acting as Julian’s tomb. Now with the room to do so Adam sat up and managed to get his laughter under control. 

“I did not!” 

Adam made a big show of wiping his face with the sleeve of his top. 

“I do not spit!”  
“Alright, we don’t have the time for arguments. This is an absolutely vital scene and we need to get it perfect.”  
“Can I get up yet?” Johns’ voice called from his position on the floor.  
“No. We’re going to do it again from the beginning of the speech. Kris, take it from Romeo’s line to Paris, ‘_In faith, I will…_’ Don’t whine Mike, it doesn’t become you.” 

Kris watched Adam lie back down before crossing over to where Johns was lying on the floor. He crouched down next to him and placed his hand on Michael’s arm.” 

“In faith, I will. Let me peruse this face: Mercutio’s…”  
“Hold up a second.”

All three actors turned towards the auditorium to see David talking with the costume designer. 

“Adam, Allison needs you for a fitting.” 

Adam sat up and made his way off the stage and to the red head stood next to David. David looked around the auditorium for someone who was doing nothing. 

“Matt, can you get up there and be Julian for the moment.” 

Kris watched as Matt made his way onto the stage. He always felt for Matt, sure, as Mercutio he got possibly the best scene and speech in the play but he also had nothing to do for the last half of rehearsal when they were running the entire play. Mind you, as Tybalt, neither did Danny so at least he had someone to talk to. 

“Archie, Sarver, get in position for your entrance. I want to go straight on when Kris is dead so Balthasar and the Friar need to be ready. When you’re ready Kris.” 

Johns settled on the floor and Kris once again started his lines. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Someone go get Adam, this isn’t going to work without him.” 

Kris heard the sound of the door of the auditorium swinging open as someone went to fetch Adam. 

“Sorry Matt but this is just a waste of time without him.”  
“Hey man, no worries, I’ve already died once today anyway.” 

Kris sat up from where he was laying next to the plinth. He narrowly avoided being stepped on as Matt climbed over him. The swinging of the door alerted Kris to Adam’s arrival and he looked to where he was walking down the aisles behind Danny. 

The sight caused Kris to stop breathing for a second. Adam was wearing an incredibly tight pair of trousers and a fitted black silk shirt undone at the top two buttons. He had red braces over the shirt and big black biker boots open over the trousers. His lips sparkled with glittery lip-gloss and a faint shimmer could be seen over his cheek bones. His eyes were covered with a black mask but Kris could see their blue shining through the holes. His hair was spiked up. But what really drew Kris’s attention was the enormous pair of black wings that covered Adam’s back. Kris knew he wasn’t the only one staring at the ethereal yet dangerous sight before him, he even saw Archie pull his shirt just a little lower to cover his reaction. 

Adam made his way onto the stage and over to the plinth. As he looked at it Kris saw him debating his options. Shaking his head Adam headed back over to the edge of the stage. 

“Sorry, I’ve just got to…” 

Adam started to remove the wings. Moving more sensually than he needed to he slipped one arm out from the elastic followed by the other. The movement caused his shirt to show slightly more of his chest. He then pulled his mask off to reveal highly lined eyes. Kris caught his eye and could see the slight gleam in them. The shit knew exactly what kind of reaction he was causing and was loving every second of it. 

“Can I…” 

Adam held out the wings and the mask and David took them from him. 

“Like the costume man, but I hope it’s only for the party. Not really going to go with my urban decay theme otherwise.” 

David smirked up at Adam and Adam laughed. A real smile appeared Adam’s face as he moved back across the stage and over to Kris. Sitting on the plinth Kris saw him grin down at him. 

“Okay, everyone, we’re going to go from Romeo’s death again. So Archie, Sarver if you wouldn’t mind.” 

David indicated to the wings of the stage and the two men made their way off. Kris watched as Archie darted out of sight just a little too quickly. Kris watched as Adam’s gaze followed the boy off stage. 

“Kris, take it from the line ‘_Here’s to my love!_’ please.” 

Adam lay down and Kris stood up. Leaning over the other man Kris moved his lips to Adam’s ear. 

“I know exactly what’s going through your mind and let me warn you that if you even think about teasing that boy there will be punishment involved.”  
“Is that supposed to dissuade me? Because it sounds more like encouragement.”  
“Who said anything about that kind of punishment? Maybe I’ll just stop putting out for a while.”  
“You wouldn’t dare!”  
“Watch me.”  
“That’s cruel.”  
“Stay away from him and I’m sure we can find a more inventive use for those braces you’ve got on.”  
“Only if I get to see you in the wings.”  
“I think they’re more your look.”  
“No one said we couldn’t take turns.”  
“Do you really think Allison would let us borrow them?”  
“I think she’d ask for pictures.”  
“Well then Mr Lambert, you have yourself a deal.”  
“When you two are done flirting if you wouldn’t mind, we have to be out of here in an hour.”

Kris nodded at David and straightened up. He moved into position. Oh, there would be photos, of that he would make sure, but Allison would most definitely not be seeing them. 

“Here’s to my love! O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.”


End file.
